Jeremy Floeter
John Floeter |education=Evanston Township High School |occupation=Superhero }} Jeremy Sean Floeter is a boy who can fly. Biography August 4, 2006 Jeremy Floeter, along with his parents John and Mary Floeter went to the NASA Space Center.The Flying Boy Chapter 1: The Space Center page 1 line 2 to page 2 line 8 There, they met a tour guide named Theresa Brown. Theresa gave them the tour along with Thomas and Lisa Bitterman with their son Eugene Bitterman who prefers to be called "Knuckles". Jeremy tested out the model training facilities until they went to the Anti-Gravity Room where tourists take an Anti-Gravity Potion to fly. When the tourists left, Jeremy wanted to take the potion but Knuckles kept bullying him until he knocked Jeremy out and forced the potion down Jeremy's throat. Despite it usually lasting an hour, Jeremy drank so much that it got in his cells, making it permanent. August 31, 2015 Jeremy arrived at ETHS for his freshman year at high school. He saw a girl named Amy Simpson. He floated up to her and introduced himself. When she realised that he was floating, she screamed and ran. At lunch, Jeremy wanted to sit next to Amy, but she rejected him. September 8, 2015 The next week, there was a substitute for Ms. Rose named Dr. Andy Paigne. He was a mad scientist who wants to rule the world. Paigne kidnapped Amy after class. Jeremy went to Dr. Paigne's lab and defeated him. He rescued Amy which in turn fell in love with him. On the way to Jeremy's house for their first date, they met with Director Rex McCool. McCool gave Jeremy a membership card for a team codenamed Operation CHAMPION. September 11, 2015 At Willie's Circus, Jeremy and Amy met Susan Painter and Otto Graff. They tried to leave but were ambushed by clowns. They tried to fight them off but were subdued and taken prisoner. Jeremy was forced to watch Amy walk a dangerous tightrope. When the tightrope was cut, Amy discovered she can fly to everyone's surprise. It turned out that Jeremy managed to spread his mutation to Amy as a sexual transmitted disease, though Amy was able to land. The fight with Willie's clowns continued. During the fight, Jeremy juggled a helpless clown. When the heroes got Willie cornered, Willie surrendered and got arrested. Director McCool showed up to recruit Sue and Amy as Justicers, the official name for the team of Operation CHAMPION. September 19, 2015 Jeremy and the Justicers helped Rubber Girl take on Boulderman and the jewel robbers. He then recruited Katie onto the team. September 21, 2015 He and Amy got their new uniforms from Elaztix. Personality Jeremy is brave and determined and very smart. Physical Appearance Describe the person Possessions List things the person owns. Abilities Powers *Flight Skills *Tae-Kwon-Do *Math Weaknesses *Can only touch the ground for three seconds *Wind currents Relationships List some interactions and relationships with other people References Notes Write notes to help with Sean Wheeler's writing Trivia Write some in-universe facts Behind the Scenes Write some out-of-universe facts Category:ChemiHumans Category:Evanston Township High School Students Category:Males Category:Members of the Justicers Category:People Category:People appearing in The Flying Boy Category:People appearing in Toon Girl Category:People appearing in Rubber Girl Category:People from Verse-617861 Category:People living in Evanston Category:People who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Rubber Girl Secret Keepers Category:Protagonists Category:Caucasians Category:People with blue eyes Category:People with brown hair Category:Fourteen-year-olds